


Helping Hunter

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: Connection [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This week Hunter has to study for a math test. Math isn't his best subject, so he asks his older sister, Destiny to help him out since it is one of her best subjects. Destiny said she was able to help. Everyone is still adjusting in Milwaukee and trying to make more friends. How would Hunter do on his test and meet other kids?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carol looked at the clock. The time told her it was three – eighteen in the afternoon. She and her children moved out to Milwaukee from Knoxville about less than a year ago, so all of them are still adjusting and meeting more people. Carol found her car keys from the kitchen counter, locked the door and headed into the garage. Carol has four children: Destiny, who is twenty, Hunter, who is twelve, Morgan is thirteen, and Gregory is nineteen.

Only Morgan, Hunter, and Destiny were the only ones still at home. Gregory is in cold now, and he’s happy, which Carol saw as a good sign. Destiny still lives at home because she doesn’t like to rush when she wants to start living on her own. Besides, Destiny doesn’t drive very often. Carol was picking up Hunter and Morgan. Destiny had been able to find a job in town, so that’s what she was doing today.

Carol volunteers at their new church. It’s name happens to be The Church of the Messiah, and her family like the church very much. When Carol drove up at Morgan and Hunter’s school, she found them waiting for her to show up to pick them up. Morgan followed Hunter into the car. 

“Hi, Mom.” 

“Hello, dear. How was your day today?” Carol asked once Hunter and Morgan slammed their doors and buckled their seatbelts.

“It was good. I’m still trying to get acquainted with the other kids in my class,” Morgan answered.

“Give it time to meet more people, Morgan. That goes for you also, Hunter. It’s God’s timing for you both to meet more kids your age,” Carol told them.

“We know that, Mom. Why do you keep saying that?” Hunter asked.

Carol didn’t answer.

“Where’s Destiny?” Morgan asked once Carol drove away from the school.

“She’s at work today, Morgan. This job is new to her, so she’s still trying to adjust also. We have to be at church early on Sunday.”

“Why’s that?” Hunter asked.

Carol sighed, and then answered, “We were invited to brunch, so we leave around ten or earlier because we can find good seats.”

Neither Hunter or Morgan said anything. Hunter isn’t attending church anymore, but it when Carol caught him doing that, she punished him for a while. She didn’t raise her children not to be nonbelievers in God, so that’s why Hunter was grounded. Besides, when they first attended that church, Hunter made friends with a girl. She was the very first person Hunter made friends with, and Carol wanted him to keep that friendship with her.

“Did Destiny say what time she’ll be home today?” Hunter asked.

“Sometime after five,” answered Carol.

Destiny is only twenty, but she doesn’t want to hurry and attend college, so Carol is letting her take her time. Since Destiny is the oldest of four children, she sometimes helps Hunter and Morgan with their homework, especially with math and history, which were her best subjects.

It was only Tuesday, and Hunter wanted to ask Destiny if she could help him study for a math test that was on Friday this week.

“Why did you ask?” Morgan asked him.

“Because I have a math test this Friday.”

“I hate tests, too,” Morgan said, “so you’re not alone.”

“Of course I’m not, Sis. I just need her help. What’s wrong with that?”

Carol finally drove in the garage when he finished asking that question. Once everyone was out of the car, Carol locked the car once all three of them were back inside.

“Nothing, Hunter. Destiny hasn’t been busy lately, so it wouldn’t hurt to ask her.”

“Okay. I was only asking because I wasn’t so sure if she would turn me down if she was busy.”

About an hour or so later, Destiny came home in time when the food was placed on the kitchen table.

Morgan was the first to see her older sister.

“Hi, Sis,” Morgan greeted her.

“Hi, Morgan. How have you been today?”

“Just fine, but Hunter has a question or two to ask you.”

Hunter was helping Carol put their meal on the kitchen table.

“I see I got here just in time,” Destiny told Carol.

“Yes, you did. Let’s say grace and then you can ask Destiny your question.”

“Okay,” Hunter said.

It was Morgan’s turn to pray, so she did. When Morgan finished, Hunter was able to ask his question while passing the food around.

“What do you want to ask me, Hunter?”

“I have a math test coming up this Friday. Do you think you can help me?”

“Of course.”

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Morgan asked.

“Of course not. Thank you for helping me, Destiny.”

“You can thank me later,” was all she said.

That Hunter could do.


	2. Chapter 2

That same evening, Hunter gave Destiny the details on what sort of test it was she was able to understand most of it, but all she said was, “I’ll do my best, Hunter. I understand most of it, but not everything.”

“I understand, Destiny. I don’t understand math the way you do.”

“I know. Have you asked Mom to help you get started?”

“No, I haven’t,” he answered.

“I see. Do you want to get started tonight or wait until tomorrow?”

“Tonight. So that way I’ll come prepared.”

“That makes a lot of sense.”

The test Hunter and his class had to study was fractions. Hunter didn’t like fractions, so this was why he had Destiny help him get started and he can go from there.

“Did you like fractions a lot?”

“Not a lot, but at least I can help you on what I remember.”

“That’s fine. I’m sure Mom doesn’t remember fractions much anymore, so this is why I wanted you to help me prepare.”

“Let’s get started, shall we? I will try to find time to help you as much as I can until then. You know that I’m still trying my best to get used to my new job since I just started.”

“I understand, Destiny. I could always have Mom to help me if you get too busy.”

“Thanks for understanding, Hunter. Maybe you can work on sharpening Mom’s brain for a while so she can try to understand on what you have to study for.”

All Hunter could do right now was nod his head, but he couldn’t think of what to say next, so he let Destiny get started. While Destiny was helping Hunter study for his test, he heard Morgan and Carol talking downstairs.

“Mom, have you finished adjusting here in Milwaukee?”

“Almost. It takes time to get used to something new like Milwaukee. Have you been meeting other kids?”

“Yes, but to me it sounds like hardly any of them wants to be friends with somebody new.”

“I understand, Morgan. Would you like to help me make dessert for tomorrow night?”

That’s when Morgan nodded.

“Yes, Mom. What do you have in mind?” Morgan asked.

“We’ll have to look and see what’s there. If we don’t find anything in the pantry, I’ll make a trip to the grocery store.”

“Okay.”

Morgan didn’t want to start any arguments, since it was still evening, that meant bedtime was coming near. All of her children had to study on their own, and that was a rule Carol made up when Gregory and Destiny were children.

Carol’s rule was that the parents like herself that they couldn’t come to her for help, but everyone of them can help each other. Until all of her children were younger and learned how to read and write, they had to be at least a third grader and do their own studying. Carol is happy so far that all four of them never broke that rule.

Then Hunter interrupted Destiny for a minute or so.

“Destiny?”

“Yes?”

“I just remembered something.”

“What’s that?”

Destiny was looking in his direction when he wanted to share on what he had to say.

“Remember the rule Mom has?”

“About what?”

“That we can’t have her help us with homework.”

“I almost forgot about that. Thank you for reminding me.”

“I almost forgot about that myself. So there is no way I can ask Mom for her help.”

“I’m not sure what happens if we did break that rule. It’s never happened, and I don’t want to find out if that does happen.”

Downstairs, both Morgan and Carol couldn’t find a thing on what they could look for.

“I’ll make a trip to the grocery store tomorrow morning. There are some things I’d like to get.”

“Okay. Mom. Why don’t we have strawberry cheesecake or a sundae?”

“I like both ideas, and we can have the cheesecake tomorrow night and then another time we can have sundaes.”

Morgan liked the idea, so all she could do at the moment was nod in agreement. She watched as Carol grabbed a pencil to write some new stuff to the grocery list. Morgan did notice that the list was getting longer.

“Looks like you’ll have to spend a lot of money since the list has gotten longer.”

“Speaking of money, I also need to pay a visit to the bank. I’m running short.”

“How much do you have left?”

“About five dollars. That won’t be enough.”

“Why don’t you use your credit card?”

“I guess I will have to do that. I will still visit the bank.”

“Do you think Destiny and Hunter are almost finished studying for the night? It’s almost bedtime.”

Carol looked at the time on the stove. Morgan was right.

“I’m sure they are. Why don’t you go ahead and get to the bathroom before Hunter can?”

“I was thinking of the same thing, Mom. I’ll see you in the morning. First I’m going to take a quick shower.”

“All right, Morgan. Good – night.”

When Carol finished saying that, she gave Morgan both a kiss and hung.

“Thanks, Mom.”

That’s when Carol watched Morgan walk upstairs. Several minutes later, Destiny suggested it was a good stopping place for the night since Hunter had to go to bed soon.

“I’ve had enough studying for the night, Destiny. I really do appreciate you helping me out, Sis. Are we going to continue again tomorrow night or do you have something else planned?” 

“As far as I know, there isn’t anything going on. So yes, I’ll be able to help you again. I’ll let you prepare for bed. Good – night.”

Both Destiny and Hunter hugged each other.

“See you in the morning,” Hunter told his older sister.

“Same to you. Sleep tight.”

“Same to you.”

When he finished saying that, Destiny was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Hunter was back in school. He liked some of his new teachers, but he was still having a hard time with connecting with the other classmates. He wondered if Morgan was having the same issue, but he could ask her that tonight when they would sit down and eat. He already knew by now Destiny seemed to get over that, but it took time.

Once again Hunter ate lunch all by himself. Nobody in the cafeteria would invite him to join them. This was why he was still alone. He couldn’t tell and that he wanted to drop out of school since none of the kids wanted to be his friend. He was still trying to have friends at church, and that seemed to do well. He was happy to see that God had found some of the kids were friends of his ever since they moved here, he still communicates with the first person he met on their first Sunday at church.

If it worked well at church, how come it’s taking more time at school? Hunter told himself by now the kids in school would welcome him as a new friend, but he was getting impatient. So during lunch, all Hunter could do was pray to God about connections with the kids here at school. So he did just that. So he began to close his eyes.

“Father, we have been to this new town for a while now. How come having new friends at church is doing well and not at school? What can I do to meet the other kids?”

Just then Hunter heard God’s voice.

“Hunter, I happen to think some of those kids haven’t noticed you still are new to this town.”

“it sound like forever to have friends here. The kids are friendly at church. Is there anything I can do?”

“You can ask the other children if you can eat with them. You do have that test coming up. Maybe by then something will happen. I will still guide you to the kids I think would like to have you as a friend.”

“Do you know who my friends are here for me?”

“I do, Hunter. I will let you find out for yourself who those children are. Then I will guide you to meet them.”

“Thank You, Father. This is what I’ve kept asking myself – why is it taking a long time to connect with them here at school?”

“Haven’t you heard by now My timing is right when the doors will open?”

“Yes, Father. How come the doors still haven’t opened here at school? It still doesn’t make sense. And I know since my first day here at this strange school that you will be there with me. And now You and I are talking. Thank You for being here with me.”

“Time is almost up from lunch. You finish eating.”

Then He was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Hunter normally doesn’t complain, but he felt the need to do it tonight at dinnertime. Once everybody had sat down and said grace, Hunter was the first one to speak.

“Yes, Hunter? Do you wish to share with us what’s on your mind?” Carol asked.

“I do, Mom. You do know we haven’t been in Milwaukee very long. I have made a lot of new friends at church, but I’m still not having much luck.”

“Why do you say that?” Morgan asked.

“I say this because nobody wants to be my friends. So I had a conversation about that with God during lunch today. God thinks it’s because nobody still hasn’t noticed me enough to have them as friends. God has also told me He does know who those kids are to be friends with me. He also mentioned that His timing would be here for me to have new friends.”

“The Lord is correct on every word, Hunter. We all can be impatient at times, but we have to do what He tells us.”

Hunter understood what Destiny just pointed out.

“I have met some kids at school during this past week, Hunter. They have noticed me in the past month or so when we moved here, so I know how that feels. Mom, maybe you’d like to meet my new friends I just mentioned,” Morgan told her.

“I’d like that. Are any of them Christians also?” 

Hunter could tell Carol had that question in mind.

“Yes. Mom. They aren’t too crazy about big churches.”

“How about you, Destiny? Are your co – workers believers in Jesus?” Carol asked.

“Sure. They like big churches because that way you can get more involved in the missions and meet new people.”

“Are any of them members of our church?” Carol asked.

“Of course not. They mostly attend the Baptist churches,” she answered.

“They have told me that they would like me to visit that Baptist church.”

“We’ll think about it, Destiny. That’s His decision for you to visit that church or not. If God lets you become a member once you have visited a few times, then you wouldn’t be a part of our church.”

Hunter could see where Carol was heading in tonight’s conversation about God, but all he could do was just listen.

Even though he and his family haven’t lived in Milwaukee for long, he was starting to keep his impatience about meeting other children at his new school, and God isn’t very happy about Hunter losing his patience about connecting with others.

“Hunter, I think I have a suggestion.”

Hunter looked at Destiny.

“What’s that?”

“My suggestion to you would be is join some of the other kids at lunch.”

“That’s what God told me, but I don’t think that would work.”

“Of course it will, Hunter. Don’t think of negative things like that. At least God will direct you who He thinks would be happy to be your friends. He will open the doors for those kids to have a friendship,” Carol replied.

It isn’t often he and his sisters read the Bible, but Hunter had that feeling he should read it tonight.

“Here’s another suggestion,” Morgan said.

“What?”

“Why don’t you get involved with the after school activities? That’s also another way to meet other people.”

“Morgan has a good idea there, Hunter. Why don’t you give it some thought? All you can do is pray to God about it,” Carol told her son.

He didn’t say anything else, but he would want to think about what his sister just mentioned.

“I’ll keep that in mind. May I because excused, please?”

“Hunter, you’ve barely touched your food. Go eat now and then you can be dismissed.”

“Whatever. I’m not hungry anyway.”

“Still, you’re going to stay here at the table until you finished everything.”

Hunter didn’t like Carol’s tone of voice. This isn’t very often at all he heard his mother say that, so it was the end of that conversation. He still has been confused about this entire thing about connection. He told himself that he plans to have a trusted friendship with these other kids in his school, and only God knows that answer.


	5. Chapter 5

The very next day, Hunter was once again at school. He had his math test before lunch, and he was happy about that one. He was hoping that he did well with the test. He remembered what his sister, Morgan had told him about his trying to make friends so he kept that in mind and decided to try if that worked out or not. He joined a few other boys who were in his class. They looked welcoming, from what he saw.

“Mind if I join you?” Hunter asked.

One of the boys whose name was Nicholas seemed friendly, and it turned out that he was right.

“Sure. What did you say your name was?”

“Hunter Cline.”

“I remember seeing you in class.”

So Hunter was able to sit down, and once again he told himself Nicholas seemed friendly, and it turned out that he was right.

“Why don’t you tell us a little bit about yourself, Hunter?”

This was somebody else that asked and not Nicholas.

“I’m thirteen years old. I cam from a family of a divorced mother and I also have two sisters and a brother. I also am a religious person.”

Hunter wasn’t afraid to bring the religion he just said.

“What sort of music do you like?” Nicolas asked.

“Country and religious music,” was Hunter’s answer.

“We all like country music, but not music about Jesus.”

“That’s fine. I like some new and old in country,” Hunter said.

“We like contemporary also. Besides, it’s more updated.”

Again that was Nicholas that spoke. Yes, Hunter decided that he liked these other boys. Hunter couldn’t wait to share this with his family tonight at dinner. At least he’s finally getting there, and Hunter told himself that was a plus. So he spent the rest of the lunch hour with Nicholas and his friends. Hunter also told himself that Carol wouldn’t be very happy these boys weren’t Christians. Hunter told himself he’d take whatever friends who would let him join them. He didn’t care if those other kids his age were Christians or not.

“What else do you like, Hunter?”

“I like watching television, reading the Word of God, my family, music, friends, cartoons, games, and so on.”

“That’s cool. Do you like animals also?” 

“Of course I do. We don’t have time for a dog or cat because we’re still trying to adjust here in Milwaukee. Me, mostly.”

“What are your brother and sisters’ name? And your mom?” Nicholas asked.

“I am the second oldest between my brother and myself. His name is Gregory. He’s in college now, so we talk with him whenever we can. My mom’s name is Carol, and my sisters are Morgan and Destiny,” Hunter answered.

“That’s awesome. I hope you’ll adjust to Milwaukee. We will be your friends,” Nicholas told him.

“Thanks. The only friends I have right now are from church,” he replied.

He could tell Nicholas and the other boys were starting to get tired of the word religion. They only had a few more minutes left before heading to their next class. Before leaving, Hunter said thank you for letting him eat with them and headed for the restroom.

“Father, Thank You for letting me become friends with Nicholas and his group.”

And Hunter was thankful for that.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinnertime came again showed up. One when he and his family sat down and finished saying grace, Hunter said, “Guess what?”

“What?” Destiny asked.

Even she gave him her full attention.

“Thanks for helping me study, Destiny. You’ve been a big help.”

“You’re welcome, Hunter. I’ll be happy to do it again.”

“You still haven’t told us your news,” Carol said as she began to cut some of the salad and pizza they were having. Actually, salad normally doesn’t need to be cut, so Carol was cutting the half – veggie and half – cheese they were having that evening.

“Part of this news is for Destiny. I got my math test back and I received a B+.”

“That’s great, Hunter! Makes me happy to hear you were able to pass.”

Since Destiny was sitting next to Hunter that night, they were able to give each other a high five.

“Tell us the other half of your news,” Morgan said.

Even Carol was still listening.

“This last bit of news is that I finally made a connection with a group of other boys who are in my class.”

Hunter said that with a smile on his face.

“That’s wonderful, Hunter. Are any of them religious?” Carol asked.

“We did have a chance to talk about that at lunch,” Hunter answered.

“What was their answer?” Morgan asked as she drank some of her milk.

“None of them are, but I’m taking it anyway.”

“Too bad they’re not Christians. I was hoping they would be.”

“Sorry, Mom. Not this time. Maybe you can meet these guys.”

“I’d like that. We’re happy you finally made some friends at school instead of church.”

“You’re right, Morgan. At leas this sure is starting to make connections at school and church. Amen.”


End file.
